


you'll crack just like the rest

by ace8013, and_hera



Series: when the radio lights came on [5]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Greg Being A Piece Of Shit, F/M, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Trans Ben Arnold, Transphobia, no beta we die like men, they are once again getting violent at a public outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013, https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_hera/pseuds/and_hera
Summary: Jack says, “You think they’re getting close to announcing a winner, Ben?”“Oh, fuck,” Ben says, a second too late. “Guys, go to commercial.”“Is that a no? We just had a break,” Sammy says slowly, and then Jack notices where Ben’s vaguely jerking his head to his right, Jack’s left. Jack looks over and there’s a man standing at the booth next to him.or, Greg Frickard gets punched in the jaw.Finally.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens, Ben Arnold/Emily Potter, Sammy Stevens & Jack Wright & Lily Wright, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: when the radio lights came on [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	you'll crack just like the rest

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's jules and feep back again with more fun "jack's back!" fics  
> tw: f slur, transphobia, and homophobia! greg is a bitch and we hate him so much!  
> title is from the best thing (that never happened) by we are in the crowd!

“Hello, King Falls,” Sammy says into his microphone, smiling at Jack as he does. “Welcome back to our live coverage of the sixty-first annual King Falls Bass Tournament. I’m here with special guest Lily Wright of Wright On, our morning show-”

“Hello, dear listeners,” Lily says in a low voice, smirking. Sammy rolls his eyes.

“ _ And  _ our other special guest, Jack Wright.”

“What, no special job title for me?” Jack teases, and Sammy rolls his eyes again, but more fond than the one he gave Lily. 

Lily says, “You don’t deserve one. You’re just not as  _ phenomenal  _ as me, Jackie boy.”

Sammy says dryly, “I’m working with two professionals here, folks. Jack has just stuck his tongue out at Lily like he’s five years old.”

“You say that like you haven’t had his tongue in your mouth-” Lily says, and then Sammy slaps a hand over her mouth, reaching over Jack to do so. Lily licks his palm. 

“Well, the tournament’s just wrapping up, folks,” Jack says loudly, speaking over Lily’s muffled curses and Sammy’s un-muffled curses. “And I think we all know who the winner is going to be- at least, who it  _ should  _ be.”

“If Herschel Baumgartner doesn’t get it, I’m going to punch someone in the face, again,” Sammy claims, and Lily finally escapes and says  _ fuck  _ emphatically.

“Oh, I was going to say Cecil Sheffield,” Jack says. 

Lily says, “I thought those two assholes were working together.”

“No, no, they would never,” Sammy replies. “They would kill each other on a boat together, even after… everything.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Whatever. One of them will win, no doubt. They’re the most determined, and frankly, terrifying old men I’ve ever met.”

Lily points at him to show her support, somehow forgetting that they are once again doing a show on an audio only format. Sammy nods sagely, like he understands better than Jack can ever know- which he probably does. Jack’s been back for eleven months and he’s still trying to catch up.

They still threatened him at the Thanksgiving get-together Troy hosted, though, and Jack isn’t sure that there’s anything Herschel and Cecil could have done to Sammy before he got back that would be  _ more  _ traumatizing.

“Hey, guys!” Ben calls excitedly from a while away, jogging over to the booth they’re currently sitting at. Emily is holding his hand and half walking and half getting dragged along, holding a cup of coffee in her other hand. 

“Goddamnit, Ben,” Sammy says, and Jack instinctively goes to hit the bleeper before he remembers that at this point, their life savings are going to be going to paying FCC fines since their bleeper is still. Broken. “You’re on break! Go away, damnit!”

“I will not,” Ben says, finally close enough to clearly be heard by the mic. “I miss talking to everyone!”

“We’re literally isolated in the corner of the booths, Benny,” Lily says, deadpan, ignoring Ben’s indignant correction of “ _ Ben _ .”

“Well,  _ I’m  _ glad to have you back over here,” Jack says cheerfully. “It is your radio show, after all. And you, of course, Emily.”

“ _ Sammy  _ and Ben Show,” Ben replies. “It’s both of ours.”

“Aw, how cute and sweet,” Lily says. “They’re brothers. Adorable.”

“Lily, shut the fuck up,” Sammy replies.

Jack notices that Ben’s hand moves at the same time his does, going for a bleeper that doesn’t exist. He meets Ben’s eyes, and Ben nods in understanding.

It’s a little weird, not having a bleeper. It’s also a little weird, not having to naturally stop himself from saying certain things on the air. He’s gotten used to it over time, but it’s still first nature to stop himself before joking about Sammy, or Lily, or himself.

“I’m glad to be over here,” Emily says sweetly, waving at the radio before stopping slowly and lowering her hand. Audio only medium. “I’m having a great time today, and I can’t wait to hear who wins!”

Jack says, “You think they’re getting close to announcing a winner, Ben?”

“Oh, fuck,” Ben says, a second too late. “Guys, go to commercial.”

“Is that a  _ no _ ? We just had a break,” Sammy says slowly, and then Jack notices where Ben’s vaguely jerking his head to his right, Jack’s left. Jack looks over and there’s a man standing at the booth next to him.

Jack can’t exactly explain why, but he suddenly feels a little uneasy. Maybe it’s just the way all of their faces harden once they see the guy, or maybe the guy’s just that bad.

“We don’t have a commercial scheduled until after the winner,” Jack says quietly, “so I don’t think that’s the best idea, but-”

At that exact moment, the guy looks up from whatever pamphlet he’s looking through (Jack thinks it’s something about a chiropractor, but he doesn’t have his contacts in), and smiles at them all. “Hey, guys!” he says cheerfully. “Fancy seeing you all here.”

“It’s a fucking town event,” Sammy says flatly. “Not much of a surprise.”

“And unwelcome one, if that,” Ben agrees.

So, this guy isn’t a friend, then. Jack looks at Sammy, looks at Lily, and he can tell this he did  _ something  _ to them.

“Aw, guys,” he says in a way that isn’t so much as sad as it is creepy. “I just wanted to say hi to you all!”

“Go fuck yourself,” Lily says.

Emily is silent, Jack notices. She’s not even looking in this guy’s direction. Just staring over Sammy, Jack, and Lily’s heads, hand holding Ben’s so tight that her knuckles are white.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice, Miss Wright.”

Lily rolls her eyes. “ _ Lily _ ,” she says. “My name is  _ Lily _ . Jesus Christ man, can you be more of an asshole?”

The guy clears his throat, apparently ignoring Lily. “Now, I don’t want to overstay my welcome, but- well, I’d like to speak to Em-” he coughs- “ _ Miss Potter _ , if that’s alright.  _ Alone _ .” 

“Fuck you, Frickard,” Sammy says. Jack looks at him in surprise, because Sammy does have a temper, but he usually doesn’t let it show on the air. “Whatever you want to say to Emily, you can say to all of us- actually, no! You  _ can’t  _ say anything to her. Not after what you did, you slimy piece of  _ shit _ .”

Frickard fans his face, unperturbed. “Whoo-wee,” he says. “It appears I’ve made a real enemy out of you, Shotgun.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t do anything,” Ben says hotly. “ _ You’ve  _ been the one being an asshole, attacking us  _ on the air _ -”

“Hey, hey,” Frickard interrupts, putting his hands in the air. “Fine. If I can’t speak to Miss Potter alone, I guess I’ll just say what I came here to say right now.” He clears his throat, and folds his hands together in front of him. 

Emily still isn’t looking at him, still looking out into the distance like she doesn’t even know that he’s there. Her only tell is how tightly she’s holding Ben’s hand and the clench of her jaw.

Frickard says, “Miss-  _ Emily _ , my darling, I just wanted to tell you- to tell you that I’m  _ sorry _ .”

“Are you  _ kidding me _ ?” Lily says. “You  _ really _ -”

“Shush!” Frickard yells. “I’m  _ trying  _ to  _ speak  _ to Emily! Gosh. Look, Emily. My love. I’m so, so sorry for everything I’ve done to you.” He sighs dramatically, and he steps closer toward her. She doesn’t flinch, not that Jack can see. “It’s just… I  _ need  _ you, Emily. You’re the only one out there for me, and I- I don’t know what to do without you.” He sniffs. Oh my God, is he going to  _ cry _ ?

Who the fuck is this guy?

“Emily Potter,” Frickard says, more choked up than earlier, “I just- I wanted you to know that- that I still love you. I always have, and I always will, and- and I want you back, Emily.”

“Oh, what the hell-”

“Ben.” Emily moves for the first time, reaching out over Ben’s chest to stop him from going after the guy. “It’s fine.” She turns her attention back to Frickard. “Greg, I’m only going to say this once.”

Frickard- Greg- looks up at her with light in his eyes. Jack feels like he’s going to be sick. “What is it, Emily, sweetheart?”

She sighs, and closes her eyes. “I don’t love you, Greg,” she says. “I don’t think I  _ ever  _ loved you. I don’t want to be with you! I have a boyfriend!”

Greg scoffs. “Sure you do.”

Ben raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Greg says casually. “It’s just- I guess I didn’t know you were into girls, Emily.” He shrugs. “I mean, I guess it’s kinda hot-”

“Woah, what the  _ fuck _ did you just say?” Sammy stands up immediately from his chair, only a second behind Lily, who’s already up and grabbing Ben’s arms so he doesn’t fully launch himself at the guy. Emily’s mouth is open, like she didn’t expect it, but she looks  _ pissed _ .

Jack is- well. Jesus fucking Christ. “What the hell,” he says, more to himself than to anyone else. He’s the only one still sitting in a chair, and he vaguely notices the ON AIR light still on, propped on the corner of their table.

Greg is backing up, slowly, and Jack can see the carefree look starting to be replaced with actual fear as Sammy approaches him. “Don’t you dare, Stevens,” Lily calls. “I only have two arms, and Troy’ll have to take you both in if you go at him.”

Sammy doesn’t seem like he’s heard her, and pushes at Greg’s shoulders like he’s a high school bully, sending Greg stumbling back a few steps. “Don’t be a little bitch,” Sammy says slowly. “What did you say?”

Jack stands up as Greg says, “I’m not  _ wrong _ . Don’t act like I’m wrong,  _ Shotgun _ . Maybe that’s why Emily and I broke up, she’s into people of the  _ female variety _ .”

“Greg, please,” Emily pleads. “This isn’t okay, and you know it. Listen to me-”

“Be quiet, sweetheart,” Greg replies, leaning around Sammy to see her. “The men are talking.”

Ben’s face is bright red with anger, and he’s struggling to get out of Lily’s arms. Lily looks like it pains her to have to hold him back.

“You piece of  _ shit _ ,” Sammy says, and he pushes at Greg again to get his attention. “How fucking  _ dare  _ you do this to him?”

“You mean to  _ her _ ?” Greg says sweetly, and he backs up a few steps on instinct. “Just because  _ she looks  _ like a boy-”

“You’re a piece of shit, Frickard!” Ben spits.

There’s a crowd forming around them, now. Jack sees people being drawn to the shouting. He wonders if the winner has been announced yet. “I guess it seems normal to  _ you _ -” he looks around at Sammy, Jack, and Lily- “since you’re all…  _ you know _ . But sorry for believing that Emily needs a  _ real man _ in her life.”

“Ben is more of a man than you’ll ever be, asshole,” Sammy says violently.

“Of course you’d know what a  _ real man _ is,  _ Shotgun. _

Jack thinks about the time Sammy told him about the town, and how they all found out. About how one day, a real asshole called into the station and talked about- well, talked about him- and outed Sammy to the whole town in one fell swoop.

Jack thinks that he might have finally figured out who that asshole was.

“Oh yeah, real clever. Real classy, Frickard.”

“Yeah! This conversation doesn’t concern you,  _ Shotgun _ , so why don’t you take your stupid manbun, and your lesbo friends, and your  _ faggy _ boyfriend, and stay out of my business!”

Jack inhales sharply, and he leans over to where Lily is standing, and he says quietly, “Are we still on the air?”

She shrugs helplessly. “Probably.”

“Hey Ben,” Jack says, “can you take us to commercial? I don’t want this next part to be on the air.”

Ben relaxes a little, and Lily lets go of his arms, and he doesn’t immediately sprint to Greg. “Okay,” he says slowly, and walks around the table to the board. “What are you-”

Jack jumps over the table and jogs over to where Sammy and Greg appear to be inches from each other’s throats, and he uppercuts Greg right in the chin.

Greg goes down like a puppet with cut strings, and Sammy looks at him with wide eyes. Jack leans down and extends a hand to help him up. “Hi,” Jack says. “I’m Jack Wright. I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Greg stands up slowly, and he looks up at Jack, who’s at least a foot taller than he is. He’s holding his chin gingerly. Apparently, he doesn’t have any smart comebacks for that one, so he just swings at Jack’s face. Jack sidesteps, and he misses, and he almost falls over again just from the amount of energy he put into the punch.

Greg goes to hit him again, and it’s easy enough for Jack to just move, so he does, and Greg misses again. Before Greg can try a third time, Troy steps in, breaking through the crowd and grabbing Greg’s arms to hold him back. “Jack in the Box Jesus,” Troy wheezes, out of breath. “I was just trying to announce the winner, and no one was there to hear!”

He pulls out cuffs and they click around Greg’s wrists. He looks at Jack pointedly, and Jack nods and follows, hands up, not resisting.

“You okay?” Ben asks Emily, gently touching her wrist. She nods slowly.

“Are you?” she asks, and he shrugs.

“He’s an asshole,” Ben says. “I know he is. Everyone does. It’s just- I’ll be fine.”

Emily takes his hand, and squeezes it. “I love you,” she says. 

“Love you, too,” he replies.

Lily watches as Sammy follows Troy, Jack, and Greg to Troy’s car, and sighs. “Maybe we’ll finally be rid of him, now.”

“I doubt we’re that lucky,” Emily replies.

Ben turns to Lily and says, “I- I can’t believe they  _ both  _ have gotten arrested at public events.”

“Both of them within a year of joining the town,” Emily adds quietly.

Lily says, “Now you know why I’m so glad at holding people back from fights. You guys didn’t know them in college.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to us on twitter, jules @lcvelaces and fp @THINKFVST!!


End file.
